Darkness is Lurking
by FortuneOfLurch
Summary: This is a new series about cat's who live in the mysterious land of Lurch. And already trouble is brewing... The army of Canfal is coming from the West and the new Cat Queen Lila has troubles to face...
1. The Library

**CHAPTER 1**

* * *

It was a dark, snowy night of the land of Lurch. There was a thin layer of snow and the trees where covered in crystal frost. No one was awake in the palace, only the Queen of Cats, Lila. She was sitting at her desk pondering. There was news from the west that the army of Canfal was returning. She had her quill and book out thinking of ideas of how to stop the army.

" _I can't let anyone know of this news, these lands will go into panic and the Lords will kill me if I didn't inform them first."_

She stood up and started to stroll to the library with her book and quill in her paws.

" _Mam, why are you up this late? Is something bothering you?"_

 _Lila looked around and saw Skylar, she was on her hind legs, starring at Lila, her blue eyes shone in the moonlight._

" _No Skylar, nothing is up. Why aren't you at home?"_

" _I wanted to go out and practice my bow skills Mam. I got this new one today so I wanted some time getting use to it."_

" _I see, you can continue, i am just heading to the library."_

" _Okay Mam. But be warned, Lika is in there. She is in a awful mood. Her and Zalk have had another argument. So don't disturb her, unless you want a paw broken!"_

Skylar laughed and ran into the distance. Lila grinned and kept walking. When she got to the doors she could hear a sound.

" _Hello, Lika is that you,"_ she walked into the library to only see Lika ripping books up.

" _LIKA, don't do that. Let your anger out another way!"_

" _You wouldn't understand. Your not in a relationship with a bimbo called ZALK! I would kill him with my sword sometimes. He is just on my nerve, ignore me."_

Lika walked over to Lila, she grabbed both her paws and looked at her.

" _Sister, you have been amazing Queen after Mother and Father died. And I know I am next in line but..."_ She paused for a second, she took a deep breath then said, _"I don't want to be a princess, all I want to be is a Lord at most. That is why I was fighting with Zalk, I told him but he kept on asking me if it is a good decision. I just got angry at him, and that is why i have been ripping up the books, see look at the name of these books."_

Lila walked over to the ripped books, she saw lots of tatty books with old leather covers and stains. _"What are these books Sister. Are these valuable?"_

" _If you want to be a princess of the lands. These are my old books that Mrs. Karmat gave me for studying. I'm sorry sister, I am truly sorry but I want to have a happy life without knowing that the land and my life will never be peaceful."_

" _I hear you. Go home to Zalk and apologize to him for once instead of getting me to say sorry for you! Now go along!"_

Lika ran to the table, grabbed her sword and rushed out of the building. Lila looked down at the books and started to pick each one up and popped them down on the table.

Suddenly the doors swung open and in came a tall black cat. He walked in. _"Lila! I have... Wait, was has happened here? Was this Lika?"_

" _Yes. Lika has said she doesn't want to be next in line and wants to be a Lord instead. It will mean now that I will need a new assistant. And that i will need to change some things. What is the time now Mane?"_

" _Half passed two! I walked in here because I heard Lika run and shouting Zalk in the middle of the court yard. Come, we will clean up the books tomorrow. But you should get to sleep Lila."_

Mane grabbed her paw and pulled her up. They both walked out of the library muttering to 1It was a dark, snowy night of the land of Lurch. There was a thin layer of snow and the trees where covered in crystal frost. No one was awake in the palace, only the Queen of Cats, Lila. She was sitting at her desk pondering. There was news from the west that the army of Canfal was returning. She had her quill and book out

thinking of ideas of how to stop the army.

" _I can't let anyone know of this news, these lands will go into panic and the Lords will kill me if I didn't inform them first."_

She stood up and started to stroll to the library with her book and quill in her paws.

" _Mam, why are you up this late? Is something bothering you?"_

 _Lila looked around and saw Skylar, she was on her hind legs, starring at Lila, her blue eyes shone in the moonlight._

" _No Skylar, nothing is up. Why aren't you at home?"_

" _I wanted to go out and practice my bow skills Mam. I got this new one today so I wanted some time getting use to it."_

" _I see, you can continue, i am just heading to the library."_

" _Okay Mam. But be warned, Lika is in there. She is in a awful mood. Her and Zalk have had another argument. So don't disturb her, unless you want a paw broken!"_

Skylar laughed and ran into the distance. Lila grinned and kept walking. When she got to the doors she could hear a sound.

" _Hello, Lika is that you,"_ she walked into the library to only see Lika ripping books up.

" _LIKA, don't do that. Let your anger out another way!"_

" _You wouldn't understand. Your not in a relationship with a bimbo called ZALK! I would kill him with my sword sometimes. He is just on my nerve, ignore me."_

Lika walked over to Lila, she grabbed both her paws and looked at her.

" _Sister, you have been amazing Queen after Mother and Father died. And I know I am next in line but..."_ She paused for a second, she took a deep breath then said, _"I don't want to be a princess, all I want to be is a Lord at most. That is why I was fighting with Zalk, I told him but he kept on asking me if it is a good decision. I just got angry at him, and that is why i have been ripping up the books, see look at the name of these books."_

Lila walked over to the ripped books, she saw lots of tatty books with old leather covers and stains. _"What are these books Sister. Are these valuable?"_

" _If you want to be a princess of the lands. These are my old books that Mrs. Karmat gave me for studying. I'm sorry sister, I am truly sorry but I want to have a happy life without knowing that the land and my life will never be peaceful."_

" _I hear you. Go home to Zalk and apologise to him for once instead of getting me to say sorry for you! Now go along!"_

Lika ran to the table, grabbed her sword and rushed out of the building. Lila looked down at the books and started to pick each one up and popped them down on the table.

Suddenly the doors opened and in came a tall black cat. He walked in.

 _"Lila! I have... Wait, was has happened here? Was this Lika?"_

" _Yes. Lika has said she doesn't want to be next in line and wants to be a Lord instead. It will mean now that I will need a new assistant. And that i will need to change some things. What is the time now Mane?"_

" _Half passed two! I walked in here because I heard Lika run and shouting Zalk in the middle of the court yard. Come, we will clean up the books tomorrow. But you should get to sleep Lila."_

Mane grabbed her paw and pulled her up. They both walked out of the library muttering to each other.


	2. Whispering Whisper

It was dawn and the cat's started to wake up. Camla, a tall and skinny ginger cat walked out of her house and eyed Whistle coming out of the house. Whistle stepped out of her house and went over to grab some water.

" _Good morning. I hope thy has had good rest?"_

" _Where is it Whistle, you better give it to me or you will be in trouble!"_

" _What are you speaking about? I have not stolen anything, I am not like that and you should know. Have you been tricked or fooled?_

" _You're the one who is a fool!"_ Camla hissed and suddenly grabbed Whistle by the scruff of the neck.

" _You know what it is. THE AMULET! You took it to make your flute! Where else would you know where the Ethel Wood is! No-one can find such greater wood than that without such a powerful guide such as MY AMULET!"_

" _I promise I have not stolen anything. I am a good cat, and you have been tricked. You shall not take aggression on me. I don't care wether you are powerful but put me down! My flute has nothing to do with this, I found the Ethel wood while I was wandering down the moor!"_

" _Well then Mighty Cat! I will put you down!"_ Camil sniggered and dropped Whistle to the ground. Camil scratched whistle on the cheek and walked away, Whistle saw her go into the distance, she picked herself up from the ground.

" _She has turned from bad to worse,"_ she muttered to herself, _"But that does not mean she should take her anger out on me."_ Whisper started to walk back to her cottage.

When she returned to her home she quickly grabbed her cloak and basket and walked back out into the streets. She started to walk towards the palace. She knocked on the doors. The door opened and there was Lila.

" _Welcome. How are you!"_ said Lila.

" _I am... Okay! I have come about Franklin, has something bad happened to him?"_ Lila let Whisper in and close the doors, they started to walk down the hall.

" _Nothing really bad has happened to him but it is good that you came..." Lila's eyes started to droop,she yawned and started to speak again, "He has not been himself, and I am worried. Please can you do talk him into sense. I would love if you..."_

" _Of course I will Lila. You rest, you are tired and I can see you are not as bright as you would be. I will also grab Barkin while I walk to Franklik's house."_ She smiled to Lila, she hugged her and walked out of the palace.

Whisper sighed but suddenly... _"Hey! Whisper! WHISPER!" Whisper turned quickly, only to see Blade. Blade was running to her, "Whisper, I have news. It's very secret. You can not let anyone know. If you do it will have to stab you with my trusty blade! I have heard that Canfal is coming. News has spread from Letahal. The Queen must know!"_

Blade grabbed Whispers paw and started to drag her to the palace. _"Let go Blade! I have urgent duties. Let go!"_ Whisper grabbed Blade's hand and took it off her arm and Whisper walked off.

Blade looked in despare at Whisper, she walked over to a fallen log and sat. She put her head in her paws and started to sob.

" _No one listens to me, no one," she grabbed her tail and wiped her nose, "Why am I even in this land. I have warned every cat and I thought Whisper at least would have took notice! No one cares about the small, scared cat! I will show them wrong, I will show them WRONG!"_

She stood up, and trudged to the woods. Her eyes started to change colour, he bright green eyes started to show glimpses of red. She tore off her sash and ripped it up. She wiped a tear off her cheek and laughed as she walked into darkness.


	3. A Strange Walk

CHAPTER 3

* * *

"Barkin, wake up! BARKIN! I will come in if you don't answer. I'm coming in, 3... 2... 1..."

"Hey Whisper," A blue cat came out, his fur was all messy and he smelt of old fish, "What do you want! Can't you see I'm busy?"

"I don't care! You have to come with me to see Franklin! You can't let him down!"

"Whisp, you can't do anything to help him. He is scared, petrified, I don't know why but you really can't do anything. I've tried, come in and I will make you something..."

"I will come in but you promise you will come with me to see him. Promise?"

"Okay, I will. Just get in, your letting in a breeze in."

Whisper walked in and the leafy door closed. Barkin grabbed some Lynis Water and gave it to Whisper and then he sat right beside her.

"He has gone odd, I just don't now what to do with him, I go over time and time again and all he says is 'The Fall Of the Fallen' whatever that is! Seriously, don't try. Also I think he is in grieve. Pen has been missing for 2 weeks now..."

"PEN? I thought she said she is going to the other land for a bit, why is he worried about her?"

"They love each other silly! Well at least they love-D each other... It is complicated. She promised she would return in 2 days, she only told him. But before she left he shouted at her and she slapped him!" Barkin stood up and looked at Whisper.

"Slapped him! I should try slapping you one day! I think that would be fun!"

Whisper laughed but Barkin just looked at her and sighed.

"Come, lets go over to his house. You might be able to persuade him."

Whisper stood up, she thanked Barkin and went to the door. Suddenly she tripped and landed right into Barkin's arms.

"At least I saved you!" HE said with a cheesy smile.

They stared into each other eyes for a second then Whisper wiggled out of arms, slapped him and brushed her tail.

"Lets go for pity sake, you got what you deserved! And i have to admit if felt really good slapping you! Also start to lick yourself. You smell awful!" She smiled and walked in front of Barklin. He smiled and started to run.

They walked down to the moor, Whispers paws started to get sore. She sat but then she heard a sound, he ears pricked up and she started to hiss, "There is someone here, hide behind this tree, it is in the forest."

Whisper grabbed Barkin's paw ran to the tree. Her claws dug into his hand, "Ouch Whisp, keep your fur on!"

"SHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Whisper looked around the tree and all she could see was hints of bright red. The eyes went and the it was safe to get out.

"There is someone THERE! Is that Franklin?"

"No, I don't think he has turned into a demon who lurks around the forest like a bear!"

"BOO!"

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!" Whisper jumped high in the air and landed on Barkin.

"Just me! Why would you be scared of me?"

"Dina, leave us, you scared the porcupine out of me. Why are you here?"

"You saw that creature in the forest. It was Franklin, so you better go after him!"

"What, come on Whisp, we better get him!"

Barkin ran into the forrest with Whisper in his arms. As they ran Dina had a smirk on her face. She started to whistle and walked down to Franklin's house.

"Hello! I am here to help Franklin. Take this, and you will be much, much better. Remember to take it 2 times a day and have you finished your present to give to me?"

"I... I... I..."

"SPEAK WORM!"

"Yes, I have. Thank you dearly Dina for these tablets."

"Good! You shall give it to me in 2 days. Bye!"

And she left without a word.


End file.
